Horyzont zdarzeń
500px|center|link=Sacrum Trzeci i ostatni odcinek serii "Sacrum". Opis Fineasz i Omar z drugiego wymiaru przybywają prosić swoich pierwszowymiarowych odpowiedników o pomoc. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Danny będą musieli powstrzymać załamywanie się drugiego wymiaru, bo w przeciwnym razie ich świat także zostanie zniszczony. Tymczasem na wycieczce szkolnej młodzież jedzie do skansenu wsi Europejskiej. Wtajemniczone osoby przebywające na wycieczce szkolnej (Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Omar, Nazz i Klarisa) będą musieli zataić nieobecność Fineasza, Ferba i Danny przed nauczycielami. Baljeet jest załamany, dlatego, że nie bierze udziału w misji ratowania świata, Omar przeżywa bliskie spotkanie z gęsią, a przyjaźń Klarisy i Steph przechodzi kryzys. Bohaterowie *Baljeet Tjinder *Omar El-Saeidi *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Klarisa Windy *Irving Du Bois *Stephanie Winner *Nazz Jefferson *Paulin Heller *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Omar El-Saeidi (drugi wymiar) *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *DS (tylko wspomniana) *Ginger Hirano (drugi wymiar) *Greta (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Adventure *Fretka Flynn *Latająca głowa bobasa *Członkowie RO *Gadająca Zebra (tylko wspomniana) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniana) *Natalie Middleton (tylko wspomniana) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) Piosenki *''Wystarczy znaleźć drzwi'' Fabuła ' -' Czasem trudno jest ubrać coś w słowa. - zaśpiewał Omar pokazując Baljeetowi wszystko co znajdowało się dookoła: - Gdy chcemy to zrobić, boli nas głowa. Lecz w kilku zdaniach spróbuję ci wyjaśnić, wszystko ładnie chcę objaśnić... Co się w mej głowie tli. Wystarczy znaleźć drzwi. Włożyć do zamka klucz, niczym kot mrucz, marzyć możesz już, nie bądź jak ten tchórz! '-' To obce miejsce jest. - zaśpiewał Baljeet, obserwując skaczące mandarynki. Baljeet jest ścisłowcem. Nie znosi tego, czego nie da się naukowo wyjaśnić. - Nie stać mnie na żaden gest. Do domu wracać czas. Ruszaj ze mną wraz! '-' Nie bądź taki stateczny ten świat jest bezpieczny! Rzuć się w wir marzeń, skończ z powagą - do wrażeń! Możesz mieć co tylko chcesz... '- '''Tu ciągle tylko chojrakujesz... W domu milczysz, brak ci odwagi... '- '''Tak. Ale to świat pełen magii. Mogę mieć co tylko chcę, wysoko się ku górom pnę, na smoku latam, też mogę być jak zwierz, dzisiaj w kosmos wyruszę i latać się nauczę, popływam z rekinami, polatam nad falami, zostanę kowbojem, będę nosić różne stroje, zrobię z piasku wielki zamek, będę chodzić jak baranek. Puść wodze fantazji! Leć w wir wyobraźni! Zobacz, co się w mej głowie tli. Wystarczy tylko znaleźć drzwi. Włożyć do zamka klucz, niczym kot mrucz, marzyć możesz już, nie bądź jak ten tchórz! Puść wodze fantazji! Odkryj świat wyobraźni! - zakończył swoją piosenkę Omar. - Oh, przestań! - krzyknął wreszcie Baljeet. - Zapomniałeś po co tu jesteśmy? Fineasz i Baljeet nie mogli zrozumieć dlaczego Omar boi się aparatów fotograficznych. Stwierdzili, że w jego głowie znajduje się czynnik fobii, który z nieznanego im powodu sprawia, że Omar boi się aparatów. Fineasz i Ferb używając pistoletów paitballowych, kilku gwoździ i taśmy klejącej zbudowali maszynę do włamania się do czyjejś głowy. Wysłali Baljeeta i Omara, by znaleźli ten czynnik. Omara - bo to jego głowa. Baljeeta - bo jest z nich najmądrzejszy... choć to, że jest kuzynem Omara też mogło mieć jakieś znaczenie. - O nie. - wyszeptał Omar. Baljeet już miał spytać o co chodzi, ale nagle oślepił go flesz z olbrzymiego aparatu fotograficznego. Baljeet wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, a Omar zaczął wydzierać się wniebogłosy. - Jest! - krzykną Baljeet. - Zniszczmy go i na zawsze pozbądźmy się twojego strachu! Baljeet już miał skoczyć na aparat, ale nagle zamiast tego spadł z krzesła. Omar podniósł się z krzesła z krzykiem: - Aaaparat! - krzyczał, ale nagle oprzytomniał. - Chwila! Jestem bezpieczny! Taak! - Nie! - powiedział Baljeet i spojrzał zaskoczony na Fineasza. - Co się stało? Już go miałem! Fineasz z rezygnacją upadł na łóżko. - Ahh! Zabrali prąd! - Mówiłem, żebyście zrobili ten wynalazek na baterie słoneczne. - powiedział Buford. - Buford... - wyszeptał Fineasz z politowaniem. - Mamy środek nocy. - Dokonałeś wielkiego odkrycia. - odezwał się wreszcie Ferb. - A teraz gaście to światło i idźcie wreszcie spać. Fineasz westchnął głęboko. - Juto ponowimy próbę. - powiedział. - Nie, już drugi raz nie wejdę do jego głowy. - powiedział Baljeet. - Przez wizję tego strasznego aparatu nie mogę zasnąć. - wyjąkał Omar. - Agrhh! Zamknijcie się wreszcie! - wykrzyknął Buford i natychmiast wszyscy umilkli. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy zasnęli czekając na kolejny, pełen przygód, dzień. Fineasz i Omar wylecieli z krzykiem przez portal. Padli plackiem na twarz. Przejście do innego wymiaru natychmiast się za nimi zatrzasnęło. - Gdzie jesteśmy?! - wykrzyknął Omar gwałtownie wstając. - Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy to miejsce jest na pewno bezpieczne. - powiedział Fineasz i nagle zauważył jakąś wiązkę laserową która trafiła w jakiś zielony krzak, zmieniając jego barwę na różową. - A przynajmniej bezpieczniejsze od naszego wymiaru. - sprostował. - U nas nic nie zmienia barw z powodu jakiegoś promienia z nieba! - wykrzyknął Omar. Najwyraźniej on też zauważył tę dziwną anomalię. Nagle Omar i Fineasz usłyszeli jakiś dźwięk. Obejrzeli się za siebie. Ktoś otwierał drzwi tarasowe. Ze domu wyszła zaspana Fretka w koszuli nocnej. Trudno się dziwić, był wczesny ranek, słońce dopiero wschodziło. - Fineasz, a co tu się dzieje? W co żeście się ubrali? Kim jest ten chłopak? - mówiła, będąc jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzona. - No co tak się gapisz? Wchodź do domu! - powiedziała. Fineasz i Omar nie śmieli się sprzeciwić. Powolnym krokiem ruszyli za nią. Kiedy już weszli do domu, Fretka zamknęła za nimi drzwi. Fineasz rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było tutaj bardziej kolorowo niż w jego wymiarze. W przeciwieństwie do salonu w jego domu nie było tutaj wszystko idealnie poukładane i wysprzątane, a ściany, meble i podłoga nie przypominały biało-czarnego filmu. Mimo tak wielu barw, wszystko idealnie się ze sobą komponowało. Fineasz nie mógł w to uwierzyć. - Chwila! - krzyknęła Fretka nagle, jakby ją oświeciło, albo jakby wybudziła się ze snu zimowego. - Czy ty nie powinieneś być na wycieczce?! - Ja właśnie... - za jąkał się Fineasz. - Właściwie to... to długa historia. Może usiądziemy? Ferb wrócił zrezygnowany do pokoju. Z samego rana postanowił zająć łazienkę, aby potem nie musiał stać w kolejce. Tak się składało, że na wszystkich wycieczkowiczów był tylko trzy dostępne łazienki. Zielonowłosy - ranny ptaszek, wstał z łóżka o szóstej trzydzieści i udał się zadowolony do jednej z nich, chcąc skorzystać z porannej toalety. Wierzył, że będzie jednym z pierwszych, że nie będzie musiał czekać w kolejce. Jakaż to była głupia, dziecinna nadzieja! Dziewczyny już od piątej rano oblegały łazienki, a każda z nich siedziała w niej co najmniej pół godziny, próbując doprowadzić się do porządku. - Co one robią w tych łazienkach? - westchnął zrezygnowany rzucając ręcznik na łóżko. Ani Buford, ani Baljeet, ani Omar nie potrafili mu na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. - A gdzie jest Fineasz? - spytał. - Rozmawia przez telefon. - odparł Baljeet, zadowolony z tego, że Ferb zadał jakieś pytanie, na które Tjinder potrafił odpowiedzieć. - Z kim? - zapytał Ferb. - Z Fretką. - powiedział Fineasz, który właśnie wrócił. - Mówiła coś dziwnego. O tym, że jacyś ludzie z innego wymiaru wylądowali u nas w ogródku i, że jedzie do nas z nimi. - Że co? - spytał Buford. - Ja też z tego niewiele rozumiem. - powiedział Fineasz. - Co wy mówicie! - wykrzyknął Baljeet. - Inne wymiary to coś niesamowitego! Zawsze chciałem do nich dotrzeć! A teraz się okazuje, że to możliwe! Muszę poznać tych ludzi z innego wymiaru! Muszę! - Będziesz miał okazję, bo Fretka z nimi do nas jedzie. - powiedział Fineasz z uśmiechem. Rozbawiła do tak entuzjastyczna reakcja Baljeeta. - Ale właściwie po co tu jadą? - zapytał do tej pory milczący Omar. - Coś mówili, że ich wymiar uległ niszczeniu i się rozpadł i chcą go naprawić. - powiedział Fineasz. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak moglibyśmy im pomóc. Zresztą, skoro to są podróżnicy z innego wymiaru, to dlaczego sami sobie nie mogą poradzić z tym problemem? - Może wcale nie są podróżnikami po innych wymiarach? - spytał Buford. - Może po prostu jakoś znaleźli urządzenie mogące ich przenieść do innego wymiaru i kiedy ich wymiar zaczął niszczeć, uznali, że to jedyna droga ucieczki. - Buford, to najgłupsze co kiedykolwiek słyszałem. - powiedział Baljeet. - Myślisz, że w ich wymiarze urządzenia umożliwiające podróżowanie po innych wymiarach są tak po prostu powszechne i można je sobie wziąć? Na pewno to jacyś podróżnicy, którzy zostali wysłani tu z misją ratunkową! Musieli jakoś dowiedzieć się o moim geniuszu i przybyli do naszego wymiaru prosząc, aby poprosić mnie o pomoc! - A to ja podobno wygaduję bzdury. - stwierdził Buford. Baljeet miał już odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy do ich pokoju ktoś zapukał i nie czekając na "proszę" otworzył drzwi. Była to Izabela. Zajrzała przez lekko uchylone drzwi, a kiedy upewniła się, że chłopcy się nie przebierają i że nikogo nie zastanie w niezręcznej sytuacji, weszła do pokoju i powiedziała: - Hej Fineasz, co robicie? - Czekamy aż zwolni się łazienka. - odparł Flynn z uśmiechem. - Wiesz już co nauczyciele zaplanowali na dzisiejszy dzień? - spytał. - Tak. - Izabela westchnęła siadając na łóżku obok Fineasza. - Jedziemy na jakąś wieś "odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem". Tak jakby u nas wokół Danville nie było żadnej wsi. Nie rozumiem więc po co taki kawał drogi jechaliśmy do Nowego Yorku. - Izabelo, to nie wieś tylko skansen. A właściwie podróbka skansenu. - powiedział Baljeet. - Przecież takich wsi jak w tym pseudo skansenie do którego się wybieramy, nigdy w Ameryce nie było. Takie istniały tylko w Europie. - Tak! U nas był dziki zachód! - wykrzyknął Buford. - Wszyscy sławni kowboje to moi przodkowie! - Aha, już ci wierzę. - odezwał się Baljeet. - Iha! - wykrzyknął Buford, a potem dodał: - Tu wstaw jakieś kowbojskie powiedzonko! - Tu wstaw... Co? - zapytał Fineasz. Ferb, w ogóle nie zainteresowany tą fascynującą wymianą zdań, wstał z łóżka. Uchylił delikatnie drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Pusty! Zadowolony, chwycił swój ręcznik, szczoteczkę do zębów i ubrania, po czym pobiegł prosto do łazienki. Fretka szybko przemierzała kraj, jadąc w stronę Nowego Yorku, nie bacząc na żadne przepisy drogowe, a zwalniając tylko wtedy gdy jakiś inny kierowca "zamrugał" światłami ostrzegając ją w ten sposób przed kontrolą drogową. Na tylnych siedzeniach jej samochodu siedział Fineasz wraz z jakimś Omarem, którego ujrzała pierwszy raz na oczy. Twierdzili, że są z innego wymiaru. Nadal nie docierało do niej co to wszystko znaczy, czym jest ten inny wymiar, skąd ten klon jej brata się tutaj znalazł. Liczyła na to, że jej bracia to zrozumieją. Właśnie to do nich teraz jechała. Byli na wycieczce w Nowym Yorku i to był właśnie cel jej podróży. Po porannej toalecie, chłopcy zaczęli pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do plecaków, które mogły im się przydać w czasie wycieczki po skansenie. Do pokoju weszła Izabela wraz z Danny i Nazz. - Pospieszcie się, za godzinę jedziemy! - powiedziała Izabela. - Godzina to dużo czasu. - powiedział Buford, który zajadał bułkę w najlepsze. W tym momencie do Fineasza zadzwonił telefon. - Halo? Fretka? Jesteś już w Nowym Yorku? Z tymi ludźmi z innego wymiaru? No dobra, zaraz podam ci adres... Będę czekał pod hotelem... - powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju. - O co chodzi? - spytała zdziwiona Izabela. - Fretka dzwoniła dzisiaj rano. - odpowiedział jej Baljeet. - Mówiła coś o podróżnikach z innego wymiaru. - Wymiaru? - powiedziała zaskoczona Nazz. - Co to za matma? - Chodzi o inny świat, Nazz. - powiedziała Danny. - Że co? - do Niebieskiej nie docierało znaczenie tego słowa. - Chodzi o inną planetę?! Mówcie po ludzku! Wtedy do pokoju wpadła przerażona Klarisa, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym oparła się o nie. - Nie uwierzycie co właśnie widziałam! - Szczura jadącego rowerem?! - wykrzyknęła Nazz. - Nie! Czekaj... co? Nieważne! Widziałam dwóch Fineaszy wchodzących do hotelu! A! - krzyknęła krótko, na widok Omara. - A ty byłeś tam z nimi! Jak to możliwe, że jesteś tutaj?! Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Jednak nie miał czasu żeby odpowiedzieć bo drzwi do ich pokoju właśnie się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł Fineasz. A za nim wszedł kolejny Fineasz. Potem przyszedł jeszcze Omar i Fretka. Omar z pierwszego wymiaru, był tak zaskoczony widokiem kogoś, kto wygląda jak on, że bez słowa, szybko schował się za łóżko i zamierzał poczekać tam, dopóki ten koleś wyglądający jak on sobie nie pójdzie. - Poznajcie naszych podróżników z drugiego wymiaru. To jest... Fineasz, a to Omar. - powiedział, chyba wciąż będąc zaskoczony, Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, zaś Omar uśmiechnął się zalotnie do obecnych w pokoju dziewczyn i zupełnie niepotrzebnie pomachał do nich. Izabela, Danny, Nazz i Klarisa nie bardzo zwróciły na niego uwagę. Wszystkie patrzyły na Fineasza z drugiego wymiaru. To od niego oczekiwali wyjaśnień. - To, co was tutaj sprowadza? - spytał Baljeet będąc trochę zawiedziony tym, że „podróżnicy” nie przypominają jakiś naukowców, tylko wyglądają jak jego przyjaciel i kuzyn. - Potrzebujemy natychmiastowej pomocy. W sumie nie wiem, czy będziecie potrafili nam pomóc, ale już nie mamy kogo innego o tę pomoc prosić. - powiedział drugi Fineasz. - A co się stało? - spytała Izabela. - Wszystko było dobrze! - wykrzyknął nagle drugi Omar. - Był piękny słoneczny ranek, miałem iść z Ginger na randkę, a tu nagle BUM! Ogromny wir pojawił się na niebie i ją zabrał. To był koniec świata! Uciekliśmy w ostatniej chwili! - Co takiego? - spytała zaskoczona Nazz. - Ciężko to wyjaśnić. - odezwał się znowu drugi Fineasz. - Już od jakiegoś czasu w naszym wymiarze znikali ludzie, budynki niszczały, roślinność umierała. Szkoda, że nie ma tu doktora Baljeeta albo Sophie albo chociaż DS, oni potrafiliby to wyjaśnić. - Ale, skoro to koniec świata w waszym wymiarze... - powiedziała Klarisa. - To jak mamy wam pomóc? - No jasne, że możecie zamieszkać z nami! - wykrzyknął pierwszy Fineasz. - Ferb, będę miał brata bliźniaka! - Nie nakręcaj się. - powiedział Ferb. - Ciekawe co rodzice powiedzą. - dodała Fretka. - Ale my nie chcemy tutaj zamieszkać. - powiedział drugi Fineasz. - Chcemy wrócić do swojego wymiaru. I zastać nasz świat takim jakim był, zanim został zniszczony. - To chyba nie możliwe. - powiedziała Danny. - Musielibyśmy cofnąć czas w całym wymiarze. Gdybyśmy jeszcze znali powód niszczenia waszego świata. - Podsłuchałem rozmowę dwóch naukowców. - powiedział drugi Fineasz. Chodziło mu oczywiście o Baljeeta i Sophie z jego wymiaru. - Naprawdę? - spytał Baljeet. - W waszym wymiarze nie tylko powszechne są piloty do podróżowania do innych światów, ale także możecie od tak sobie podsłuchiwać naukowców?! - To skomplikowane. - powiedział drugi Fineasz. - Ale mówili, że to jakieś zawirowania w przestrzeni, że wymiar się załamuje czy coś, że to się dzieje od pewnej podróży do innego wymiaru. - Nic dziwnego skoro u was takie podróże są powszechne. - odezwał się Baljeet, który był na nich obrażony bez powodu. No, nie bez powodu, zazdrościł im. - U nas takie podróże wcale nie są powszechne. - odezwał się drugi Omar. - Ten pilot jest tylko jeden, a z tego co pamiętam, to wy go u nas zostawiliście! To wy odbyliście pierwszą podróż pomiędzy wymiarami i teraz przez to nas wymiar się załamuje! - Słucham? - powiedział drugi Fineasz. - Omar, spokojnie. Gdyby nie oni, wciąż żylibyśmy pod władzą Dundersztyca! - Gdyby nie oni, nie byłoby końca świata! Tyrania jest lepsza niż to co się stało! Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru zacisnął usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Omar miał rację. Wszystko było lepsze niż oglądanie śmierci jego najbliższych. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz, martwej Izabeli leżącej w kałuży krwi. Patrzyła na niego martwymi oczami umieszczonymi w tej potwornej, zmasakrowanej twarzy. A to wszystko spowodował jeden ułamek wulkanicznej skały. Fineasz potrząsnął głową, aby wymazać ten obraz z pamięci. - Ale my nigdy nie podróżowaliśmy po innych wymiarach, nie pamiętam. - powiedział Fineasz. - No, jak nie? Byliście w naszym wymiarze, spędziliśmy z wami dużo czasu, ratowaliście swojego dziobaka! - wykrzyknął drugi Fineasz. - Niemożliwe, na pewno pamiętalibyśmy taką przygodę! - Ale czy to ważne? - przerwała im Danny. - Wiemy co spowodowało te armageddon w waszym wymiarze! Skoro to zakłócenia w przestrzeni, to znaczy, że wymiar się załamuje! Cudownie! - Cudownie?! - wykrzyknął drugi Omar. - Tak! - odparła Danny. - Cudownie, bo można to cofnąć! - Jak? - zapytał drugi Fineasz, a w jego duszy zapaliła się iskierka nadziei. - To proste. - odezwał się Baljeet. - Struktura przestrzenna waszego wymiaru została naruszona. Co oznacza, że wymiar zmienił swoje położenie. Jego struktura zaczęła się przemieszczać... - A po ludzku? - spytała Klarisa. - Nazz już zasnęła. - powiedziała wskazując na niebieskowłosą, która chrapała w najlepsze. - Wymiar zaczął dążyć do horyzontu zdarzeń. - powiedziała Danny. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nadal nie rozumiem. - odezwała się Izabela. - Horyzont zdarzeń to miejsce, w którym prawa czasu i przestrzeni przestają działać. - powiedział Baljeet. - Jak wasz wymiar tam dotrze, to będzie koniec. - powiedziała Danny. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że możemy „zawrócić wymiar” i skierować go z powrotem na właściwe miejsce. - powiedział Baljeet. - Zła jest taka, że jeśli się spóźnimy i wasz wymiar dotrze do horyzontu zdarzeń, to wkrótce po nim zaczną się rozpadać pozostałe wymiary z nim powiązane. - powiedziała Danny. - W tym nasz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem, a atmosfera w pokoju się nagle ożywiła. - No to na co czekamy?! - wykrzyknął pierwszy Fineasz. - Na ratunek wymiarom! - mówił Buford. Nagle drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły, a do środka wpadła Sophie Adventure i nawet nie zwróciwszy uwagi na Fretkę i drugowymiarowych przybyszów, wykrzyknęła: - Ubierajcie się, zbiórka przed hotelem, zaraz wyjeżdżamy! - wykrzyknęła, po czym zatrzasnęła drzwi. - Już?! - wykrzyknął Buford i na szybko zaczął się pakować. - A co z naszym wymiarem?! - wykrzyknął drugi Fineasz. - Możemy zająć się tym jutro. - Nazz machnęła ręką. - Nie, nie możemy. - powiedziała Izabela. - Nie słyszeliście co mówili Baljeet i Danny? Jak ich wymiar dotrze do horyzontu wydarzeń... - Zdarzeń. - poprawił ją machinalnie Baljeet. - ...to nasz wymiar też się rozpadnie! I wtedy nic nie będziemy mogli zrobić. - Ja nie mówiłam, że nic nie będziemy mogli wtedy zrobić. - powiedziała cicho Danny do Baljeeta. - Ja też nic takiego nie mówiłem. - powiedział Baljeet. - Napewno dałoby się pokombinować. - Moglibyśmy zawęzić wymiar nieskończoności, tak by luka powstała w miejscu zniszczonego wymiaru przestała istnieć. To jak zszywanie dziury w skarpecie. - mówiła dalej Danny. Drugi Fineasz usłyszał ich rozmowę i odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Proszę. - wyszeptał. - Co by było gdybyście wy byli na moim miejscu? - Cisza! - wykrzyknęła nagle Izabela. Wszystkie rozmowy w pokoju nagle ucichły. - Proszę, Fineasz możesz mówić. - powiedziała. Wyglądało na to, że Fineasz już od jakiegoś czasu próbował uciszyć hałas panujący w pokoju. - Dzięki, Izabelo. - powiedział. - Ja i Ferb mamy przenośnie hologramy. - powiedział Fineasz wyjmując jakiś dysk z kieszeni. Nacisnął jakiś guzik i przed nimi pojawiła się jego holograficzna podobizna. Po chwili chłopak wyłączył urządzenie. - Dalibyśmy je wam, byście użyli ich na miejscu zbiórki. - powiedział. - Sami wrócilibyśmy razem z Fretką do domu i naprawilibyśmy czasoprzestrzeń. - Dobry pomysł. - powiedziała Izabela. - Dzięki temu nauczyciele nie skapnęliby się, że was nie ma, a wy spokojnie uratowalibyście świat. - Tak, ale beze mnie i Danny sobie nie poradzicie. - powiedział Baljeet. - Ja też mam taki hologram. - powiedziała Danny, wyciągając z kieszeni mały dysk. - Więc też pojadę. - Ej! Czy ktoś tu mnie w ogóle słucha? - mówił dalej Baljeet. - Co ze mną?! Też chcę brać udział w tej misji! Ja najlepiej z was znam się na mechanice kwantowej! - Ale ty nie masz hologramu... - powiedziała Danny. - A ty skąd go masz?! - No bo zrobiłam je... razem z Ferbem. Drzwi do pokoju znów się otworzyły, a do środka ponownie wpadła Sophie Adventure. - No chodźcie! Tylko na was czekamy! - wykrzyknęła i wybiegła na zewnątrz. - Nie ma czasu do stracenia. - powiedział Fineasz, podając Izabeli dysk. Ferb już miał podać swój dysk Nazz, ale zorientował się co robi i szybko cofnął rękę i podał hologram Klarisie. Danny jednak okazała się bardziej ufna w stosunku do niebieskowłosej i jej podała urządzenie. - Baljeet, z tobą będziemy się kontaktować przez telefon, jakbyśmy czegoś potrzebowali. - powiedział Fineasz. - Poza tym jesteś bardziej potrzeby tutaj. Buford nie poradzi sobie bez ciebie... - Każdy łobuz musi mieć kujona pod ręką. - wtrącił Buford. - ...nie mówiąc już o Omarze. - dokończył Fineasz. - Swoją drogą gdzie on jest? - Tutaj! - usłyszeli jakiś głos dochodzący zza łóżka. - Wpadłem za łóżko i nie mogę wyjść! - wykrzyknął. W życiu by się nie przyznał, że sam się tam schował, bo w pierwszej chwili przestraszył się swojego drugowymiarowego odpowiednika. - Ee, to możecie mi pomóc? Buford i Ferb podeszli go wyciągnąć. Po chwili Omar już stał przed nimi i chwycił swój plecak, gotowy do drogi. Drugowymiarowy Omar, na jego widok, burknął coś pod nosem, co brzmiało mniej więcej tak: „To naprawdę mój odpowiednik?”. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nikt tej cichej, aczkolwiek kąśliwej uwagi nie usłyszał. - No to my ruszamy. - powiedziała Izabela. - Powodzenia w ratowaniu świata, czy jakoś tak. - mówiła patrząc na Fineasza. Miała wielką ochotę pocałować go na pożegnanie, ale zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież Fineasz nie wyrusza na żadną wojnę, ani nic z tych rzeczy, tylko zbuduje wynalazek, który pomoże uratować inny wymiar. Doszła do wniosku, że pocałunek jest tu jak najbardziej nie na miejscu, więc szybko się otrząsnęła. Spojrzała na obecnych w pokoju, po czym powiedziała: - No na co czekacie? Ruszajmy, czekają na nas! Pierwsza wyszła z pokoju, a za nią Buford, Baljeet, Omar, Klarisa i Nazz. Ferb wyjrzał przez okno. - Jak tylko autobus odjedzie, - zwrócił się do Fineasza, Danny, Fretki oraz Fineasza i Omara z drugiego wymiaru. - ruszamy. Chłopcy (wraz z Danny) wysiedli z pojazdu, a Fretka wprowadziła go do garażu. - No to jesteśmy w domu. - powiedział Fineasz, wyjął z kieszeni jakiś pilot, nacisnął guzik, a w ich ogródku, dosłownie z pod ziemii „wyrósł” stół z rozłożonymi na nim kartkami, gotowymi do projektowania. - Ile ty masz jeszcze tych dziwnych urządzeń w kieszeni? - spytał Omar. - Siedemnaście. - odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Fineasz. Omar tylko spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie powiedział już nic. - No to przechodzimy do ratowania waszego wymiaru. Danny możesz powtórzyć co trzeba zrobić, by uratować ich świat? - Musimy wywołać czarną dziurę. Wielką, masywną czarną dziurę, zdolną pochłonąć cały wymiar, no albo przynajmniej jego większą część. - Chyba żartujesz. - powiedział Fineasz z drugiego wymiaru. - Czarna dziura zdolna pochłonąć cały wymiar? Jeden wymiar to jeden świat, ty chcesz zmieścić cały świat w czarną dziurę? Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę o jakich wielkościach tu mówimy? - Tak, chcę zmieścić cały wasz świat w jedną ogromną czarną dziurę. Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego o jakich wielkościach tu mówimy. - odparła Danny. - Czy ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś pytania, nikomu nie potrzebne do szczęścia? - powiedziała. Nikt się nie odezwał. - Świetnie. Musimy... - Czekaj. Ja mam pytanie. - powiedział Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. - Jak chcesz stworzyć czarną dziurę i pochłonąć za jej pomocą cały wymiar? Po co to? Przecież czarna dziura jeszcze gorzej rozerwie wszystko na strzępy. - Właśnie miałam o tym powiedzieć. Musimy dostać się do każdego wymiaru powiązanego z naszym i ich wymiarem. Wtedy jednocześnie musimy odpalić wynalazki pozwalające na podróż w czasie i przestrzeni. Oczywiście w każdym wymiarze ustawilibyśmy te same parametry, kierujące czasoprzestrzeń na ich wymiar, a wtedy... - Otworzylibyśmy masywną czarną dziurę, zdolną pochłonąć ich świat. - dokończył Fineasz. - Rozumiem. - A ja nic nie rozumiem. - wyszeptał drugi Fineasz do Omara. - Nie martw się, ja też nie. - odparł hindus. - Dzięki czarnej dziurze ich świat uniknie zderzenia się z horyzontem zdarzeń. - powiedział Ferb. - Tak. - odparł Fineasz. - Ale czy czarna dziura nie rozerwie ich wymiaru? - To jedna z teorii, tak naprawdę nie wiemy co się stanie jeśli wpadnie się do czarnej dziury. - powiedziała Danny. - Siły w niej działające są ogromne. Ale nie o to chodzi. Wiesz jakie są teorie dotyczące podróży w czasie w przeszłość? - Owszem. - odparł Fineasz. - Cofnąć się w czasie można dzięki tunelom czasoprzestrzennym. Tak właśnie podróżowaliśmy w czasie z Ferbem. - Są jeszcze inne możliwości. - powiedziała Danny. - Wiem. - odparł Fineasz. - Można zaginać czasoprzestrzeń, albo przez nabycie prędkości większej od prędkości światła, albo zrobić i jedno i drugie stosując napęd Alcubierre’a, albo można cofnąć się w czasie dzięki zakrzywionym promieniom światła, albo... No tak! - Dzięki efektowi czarnych dziur. - dokończył Ferb. - Gdybyśmy za pomocą czarnej dziury przenieśli ich świat do punktu wyjściowego, nie tylko usunęlibyśmy go z drogi do horyzontu zdarzeń, ale także nic by się tam nie stało. Wymiar by się nie rozpadł, nie byłoby żadnego armageddonu, wszyscy żyliby jakby nigdy nic. - Oczywiście to tylko teoria, równie dobrze ta czarna dziura może roznieść wszystko w pył. - Fineasz wzruszył ramionami. - Teorie się zazwyczaj sprawdzają. - powiedziała Danny. - To co? Bierzemy się do pracy? - Chwila, moment! - wtrącił drugi Fineasz. - Chcecie ratować nasz wymiar bazując tylko na teoriach? - Chyba lepsze to, niż nie robić nic? - zapytał pierwszy Fineasz, po czym dodał: - Tak, bierzmy się do pracy! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Pepe patrzył na Dundersztyca spod przymrożonych powiek. Siedział w jakiejś małej klatce, w Spółce Zło. Heinz znowu opowiadał jakąś swoją traumatyczną przygodę z dzieciństwa. Pepe już dzisiaj bardzo wcześnie nad ranem musiał wstawać i ruszać do pracy bo Heinz stwierdził, że zło nigdy nie śpi i że ma zamiar pomalować cały świat na różowo. Opowiadał, że to dlatego, że w młodości chciał pomalować na niebiesko swój pokój, ale Roger też chciał pomalować swój pokój i niechcący wziął jego farbę, a dla Heinza już nie wystarczyło, przez co musiał pomalować pokój na różowo. Teraz chciał by cały świat cierpiał tak samo jak on musiał wtedy cierpieć. Oczywiście Pepe zniweczył jego plany. Ale skoro zło nigdy nie śpi, to Heinz postanowił, że tego samego dnia wywoła deszcz makaronu. Miało to coś wspólnego z jakimś konwentem makaroniarzy czy coś. Pepe już zwyczajnie nie chciało się słuchać szalonego naukowca i najzwyczajniej w świecie poszedł spać. Omar zaczął uciekać z krzykiem. Wredny gąsior ruszył za nim biegiem. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zjawiła się Klarisa. Złapała gąsiora za szyję, zakręciła nim wokół siebie i puściła. Gęś natychmiast uciekła. - Dziadek mi opowiadał jak to się robiło u niego na wsi. - powiedziała otrzepując ręce. - Ten skansen jest straszny. - powiedział Omar, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się do Klarisy. - Wracamy do naszych? - Tak. - Gdzie byłaś? - Rozmawiałam ze Stephanie i Paulin. - To twoje przyjaciółki, prawda? Co chciały? Klarisa przypomniała sobie rozmowę która miała miejsce jak tylko przyjechali do skansenu. Nauczyciele pozwolili im się rozdzielić i w małych grupkach zwiedzać skansen. Klarisa miała zamiar ruszyć razem z Izabelą, Nazz, Baljeetem, Bufordem i Omarem. Była w końcu jedną z „wtajemniczonych” w misję ratowania świata. Baljeet miał być w stałym kontakcie z Fineaszem i Ferbem, dzięki czemu na bieżąco wiedziałaby co się dzieje. Jednak jej przyjaciółki ją zatrzymały. - Klarisa, nie musisz iść z nimi. - powiedziała Stephanie. - Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką. - Chyba nic się nie stanie jak raz na jakiś czas spędzę czas z kimś innym. Stephanie spojrzała na nią zszokowana. - Wystawiasz mnie? Ja wiem, że lubisz spędzać czas z różnymi ludźmi, że lubisz poznawać ich pasje i zainteresowania, no ale... Kurde! Przed wycieczką umawiałyśmy się, że spędzimy ten czas razem, jak dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki! Miałyśmy porobić tysiące zdjęć! Z nimi to nawet zdjęć nie porobisz, bo ten hindus boi się aparatu! Jak możesz mnie tak bezczelnie wystawiać! - Chyba nic się nie stanie, jak raz spędzisz trochę czasu tylko z Paulin i Natalie? - Tak, ale one są ze sobą bardziej zżyte i mają wspólne sekrety! Nie zniosę jak będą szeptać coś do siebie na ucho, a ja będę przy nich jak jakieś trzecie koło. W tym momencie, jak na zawołanie, podeszła do nich Paulin. - O co chodzi? - spytała Kleopatra (jak Klarisa lubiła często nazywać w myślach Paulin). - Klarisa nas wystawia. - powiedziała Steph. - Mówi, że idzie z nimi. - Chyba żartujesz. - powiedziała Paulin. - Miałyśmy razem spędzić czas na tej wycieczce. Jak za starych dobrych czasów w zastępie ogników. - Tak, wiem, przepraszam, ale... - Jak ty byś się czuła, gdybym ja cię wystawiła? - spytała Steph. - A może wszystkie razem pozwiedzamy skansen z nimi? - spytała Klar. - Napewno nie pójdę tam gdzie Nazz Jefferson. - powiedziała Paulin. - Nie to nie. Chodź Steph. - mówiła brunetka, biorąc blondynkę pod ramię. - Poradzimy sobie bez niej. Stephanie rzuciła Klarisie tylko krótkie spojrzenie i poszła razem z Paulin. - Halo! Tu ziemia do Klarisy! - krzyczała Nazz. - Co? Nazz? - spytała zaskoczona Klarisa. - No nareszcie. - powiedział Omar. - Odkąd spytałem cię o to co chciały twoje przyjaciółki, zamilkłaś i pogrążyłaś się we własnych myślach. A w międzyczasie dogoniliśmy resztę. Opowiedziałem im jak uratowałaś mnie przed tym gąsiorem. - Tak. - powiedziała Izabela. - Omar zauważył też, że ten gąsior miał zęby. I zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać dlaczego gęsi mają zęby. Masz jakąś teorię. - To było bardzo dawno temu. - zaczęła Klarisa. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się od ucha do ucha, czując, że dziewczyna opowie im jedną ze swoich ciekawych historii. - Pewna księżniczka była uwięziona w wieży, której strzegł ogromny smok. Pewnego dnia przyjechał książę na białym koniu. Okiełznał smoka, ściskając go sznurkiem za szyję i uratował księżniczkę. Zła wiedźma zamieniła smoka w gąsiora, za to, że nie upilnował księżniczki. Jedyne co po smoku zostało, to jego przerażające zęby. I dlatego, że kiedyś książę okiełznał smoka, zawijając mu sznur wokół szyi, teraz jest to jedyny sposób by okiełznać rozwścieczoną gęś: złapać ją za szyję i zakręcić wokół siebie. - I już? - spytała Nazz. - To wszystko? - dodał Buford. - Zazwyczaj opowiadasz lepsze historie. - powiedziała Izabela. Klarisa westchnęła. - Tak, wiem. Jakoś nie mam weny. - powiedziała odwracając się, tak jakby liczyła na to, że gdzieś zobaczy Stephanie. Zamiast niej, zobaczyła Baljeeta, który trochę się od nich oddalił. - Zatrzymajcie się. Poczekamy ma Baljeeta. - powiedziała. Wkrótce chłopak dogonił ich. - Co się stało? - spytała Izabela. - Nie dzwonią. - powiedział Tijnder. - Ani razu nie zadzwonili. W ogóle nie jestem im potrzebny. No bo po co komu taki kujon? - Ej, nie mów tak. - powiedziała Klarisa. - Nam jesteś.potrzebny. - Tak? A niby po co? - A choćby po to, że już od jakiegoś czasu głowimy się nad tym: dlaczego gęsi mają zęby? - powiedziała Nazz. - Tak. - powiedziała Klarisa, ale już nie patrzyła na Baljeeta. Zauważyła kogoś ponad jego ramieniem. - Ty im to wyjaśnij, ja muszę kogoś przeprosić. - Ale gęsi w ogóle nie mają zębów. - powiedział zdezorientowany Baljeet. - Skąd wam to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? - No przecież sam widziałem! - wykrzyknął Omar. - Gęsi nie mają zębów. Mają wytwór kostny przypominający grzebień, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie można nazwać tego zębami. - Co za kujon. - wtrącił Buford. - Wersja Klarisy mi się bardziej podobała. - Mi też. - powiedziała Nazz. - Ej, co wy na to, żeby pomalować wszystkie gęsi w tym skansenie na takie smocze kolory? - Świetny pomysł! - wykrzyknął Buford. - No, nie wiem... - powiedział Omar. - A masz przy sobie farby? - spytała Izabela. - Nie mam, ale w naszej szkole jest tylu dziwaków, że nie zdziwię się jak ktoś nosi farby przy sobie. Fineasz i Fretka właśnie montowali jedno z urządzeń w najdziwniejszym jak dotąd wymiarze, do którego trafili. Wszędzie gdzie nie spojrzeli widać było latające głowy bobasa. - To dziwniejsze od tego wymiaru z gadającą Zebrą. - powiedziała Fretka. - Nom. - odparł Fineasz. - Dlaczego ta Zebra nazwała cię "Kevin" i pytała czy startujesz w następnych wyborach? - A żebym to ja wiedziała. - Okej, chyba gotowe. To chyba już ostatni wymiar. - powiedział Fineasz i wziął do ręki jakieś małe urządzonko, do między wymiarowej komunikacji. - Ferb, słyszysz mnie? - Słyszę. - Fineasz i Fretka usłyszeli w komunikatorze głos zielonowłosego. - Jak u ciebie i Danny? - Gorąco. - powiedział Ferb. Fineasz zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał zdziwiony na Fretkę. Ruda tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Znaczy! - poprawił się szybko Fletcher. - Już kończymy montować ostatnie urządzenie. - Możemy synchronizować? - spytał Fineasz. - Tak. - odparł Ferb. - Trzy. - Dwa. - powiedział Fineasz. - Jeden. - powiedzieli jednocześnie i nacisnęli guziczki na swoich urządzeniach. Wszystkie inne maszyny pozostawione w innych wymiarach zsynchronizowały się z nimi i uruchomiły się automatycznie. W powietrzu pojawiła się biała wyrwa. - Myślałam, że to miała być czarna dziura. - powiedziała Fretka. - Czarna dziura powinna się pojawić w wymiarze nieskończoności. To białe to tylko niegroźna wyrwa w czasoprzestrzeni. No wiesz, musimy jakoś wywołać tę czarną dziurę. Nagle wyrwa wciągnęła latającą głowę bobasa. - Jestem pewien, że nic jej nie będzie. - powiedział Fineasz. - Pewnie wyrzuci ją w innym czasie, albo innym wymiarze, ale na pewno nic jej nie będzie. - W naszym wymiarze czasem można było zobaczyć jakąś latającą głowę bobasa na ulicach. - powiedziała Fretka. - Zawsze myślałam, że to wytwór jakiś naukowców. - To pewnie była ta głowa bobasa. Widocznie ta wyrwa wywaliła ją w naszym wymiarze, kilka lat wstecz. A skoro sobie bezpiecznie żyje w naszym wymiarze, to chyba nie ma potrzeby jej tu ściągać. To wracamy do domu? Trochę potrwa zanim ta czarna dziura przeniesie ich wymiar. Może się pojawić trochę zakłóceń w przestrzeni. - Tak jak na przykład przeniesienie tej głowy bobasa? - spytała Fretka, ruszając w stronę portalu, który przeniósł ich do tego wymiaru. - Tak, może się też zdarzyć, że jakaś wyrwa uderzy w dwie osoby w różnych wymiarach i przez to te dwie osoby będą mogły się widzieć i ze sobą czasem rozmawiać. Można powiedzieć, że będą miały takie międzywymiarowe spojrzenie na siebie. - zaśmiał się Fineasz, przechodząc przez portal wraz z Fretką. W ich ogródku było otwarte jeszcze chyba ze dwadzieścia takich portali, ze wszystkimi powiązanymi wymiarami. To dawało naprawdę imponujący widok. - A te osoby, w które uderzyłaby wyrwa, poczuły by to? - Nie. Tylko zaczęłyby widzieć, kogoś kogo zazwyczaj nie widziały. - Na przykład mogłyby widzieć tą gadającą Zebrę? - spytała Fretka. - Taaak, jeśli wyrwa trafi też w Zebrę... Do czego zmierzasz? Fretka nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Zamiast tego wyszeptała pod nosem: - To chyba jednak znaczy, że jestem normalna. Czas zaczął się powoli cofać. Przestrzeń zaczęła się naprawiać. Wynalazek Fineasza i Ferba zapobiegł rozpadaniu się drugiego wymiaru, tak więc życie w tym świecie toczyło się, tak jakby roślinność nigdy nie więdła, budynki nie niszczały, a dziwnych zaginięć ludzi nigdy nie było. Wszystko co się do tej pory wydarzyło nie uległo zmianie, z tą różnicą, że Sophie i Baljeet nie prowadzili żadnych badań (no a przynajmniej nie prowadzili badań nad czasoprzestrzenią, kto wie, czy nie zajmowali się czymś innym), Ferb nie wyznał miłości DS, a jedynym zmartwieniem Fretki była apokalipsa ptaków. Nikt nie pamiętał o dziwnych wydarzeniach, ani o tajemniczych wirach. Przestrzeń została naprawiona. - Mówiłam, że znajdę sposób żeby się tutaj dostać. - powiedziała Greta. - Świetnie. Teraz tylko musimy znaleźć główny komputer i odbudować Normboty. - odparła Stephanie. - My? - powiedziała Greta i strzeliła do niej. Uwięziła blondynkę w jakiejś ogromnej, różowej bańce. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknęła Steph. - Wypuść mnie! Słyszysz! Wypuść mnie! - Wybacz, ale nic z tego. - Tworzymy duet. Miałyśmy działać razem! - Serio? Dobrze wiem, że czekałaś tylko na dobrą okazję żeby się mnie pozbyć. - mówiła Greta. - Po tym jak uruchomiłabym główny komputer i rozpoczęłabym produkcję nowych Normbotów, wykołowałabyś mnie i sama przejęła władzę. Myślisz, że cię nie znam? Ale skoro już tu jesteśmy, to cię nie potrzebuję. Ha, ha! I kto jest górą? - W takim razie, skoro jesteś taka mądra, po co potrzebowałaś mnie wcześniej? - spytała Steph. - Musiałam mieć jakąś osłonę, osobę za którą mogłam się ukrywać, niczym za parawanem. Fretka zawsze widziała w tobie zagrożenie. W życiu nie podejrzewałaby mnie o takie ambitne plany. - mówiła Greta. - Teraz kiedy ja jestem górą, bez problemu pozbędę się jej i całego Ruchu Oporu. Przejmę władzę nad światem i nie dam jej sobie odebrać, tak jak Dundersztyc! - Mnie nie pokonasz! - Głupia. Już cię pokonałam. Wtedy do Spółki Zło wpadł oddział RO z Fretką na czele. - Brawo, żołnierzu! - powiedziała do Grety. - Widzę, że załapałaś ją na gorącym uczynku! - Tak, ja... - za jąkała się Greta. - Właśnie miałam cię powiadomić szefowo! - Zrobiła to DS, już wcześniej zauważyła, że pewna blondynka się tu kręci. - powiedziała Fretka i podeszła do Stephanie uwięzionej w bańce. - I co? Jak wytłumaczysz to co robisz w Spółce Zło? - Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. - powiedziała Stephanie z wysoko podniesioną głową. - Pragnę tylko powiedzieć, że twoja Greta nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. To dwulicowa małpa. - Greta od początku miała zadanie cię dla mnie szpiegować. Ciągle była po naszej stronie. - powiedziała Fretka. - Tak, no jasne. Mi mówiła co innego. Coś o tym, że teraz ona jest górą, przejmie władzę nad światem, a ty w życiu nie podejrzewałabyś jej o takie "ambitne plany", jak to ona się wyraziła, a ja byłam dla niej tylko przykrywką. Mówiła też, że się ciebie pozbędzie i całego RO. Na pewno też wcale nie miała zamiaru was powiadamiać o tym, że mnie złapała, i gdyby nie ta agentka O.B.F.S.u, nie mielibyście o tym pojęcia. - Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zła dlatego, że cię złapałam. - powiedziała Greta. - Spokojnie Greto, - powiedziała Fretka. - Ja nie uwierzę w jej żadne słowo. - A w nagranie uwierzysz? - spytała Steph pokazując swój breloczek. - To ukryta kamerka, przydaje się kiedy chcę mieć na kogoś haka. - Ona kłamie! - wykrzyknęła nagle Greta. - Chce tylko, żebyście wyciągnęli ją z bańki, a potem ucieknie! - Nie ucieknie, nie pokona całego oddziału RO. - powiedział któryś z żołnierzy. - Przecież nie masz się czego bać Greto, skoro jesteś niewinna. - powiedziała Steph uśmiechając się słodko. - No właśnie. - dodała Fretka. - Tak, tylko ja... - zaczęła Greta i wyciągnęła w stronę Fretki swój bańkowy pistolet, po czym strzeliła. Flyynówna jednak wykazała się szybkim refleksem i nachyliła się w ostatniej chwili. Rzuciła się na Gretę i wyrwała jej pistolet, po czym w nią strzeliła. - Chyba, już nie będzie nam potrzebne żadne nagranie. - powiedziała. Stephanie roześmiała się wniebogłosy. - Ha ha ha! Nie było żadnej ukrytej kamerki! - Wrobiłaś mnie! - wykrzyknęła Greta. - Skłamałaś! - Ta, skłamałam, ale wrobiłaś to się sama. - odparła Steph. - Jesteście siebie warte. - skomentowała Fretka. - Jako, że jesteście tylko dziećmi nie mogę was wsadzić do więzienia. Wyślę was do ośrodka resocjalizacji i zadbam o to żebyście miały wspólny pokój. - Co?! - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie Greta i Steph. - Nie mogę być w pokoju z tą brzydulą! - krzyczała Winner. - Nie chcę być w pokoju z tą głupią egoistką! - mówiła brązowowłosa. - Sama jesteś głupia! - To ty dałaś się mi wykiwać! - A ty potem dałaś się wykiwać mi! Fretka westchnęła. - Eh, zabierzcie je. Greta i Stephanie nawet nie zwróciły uwagi na to, że są popychane w tych bańkach. Były za bardzo zajęte kłótnią. Ginger zdenerwowana tupała nogą. - Omar się nieźle spóźnia. Już ja mu pokażę. Omar bardzo pragnął usiąść obok Klarisy w autobusie. Jednak ona nie odstępowała Stephanie na krok. Przez autobusem, zanim jeszcze wszyscy wsiedli, wyjaśniła mu, że wtedy jak zniknęła by z nią porozmawiać, pokłóciły się o głupstwo i teraz Klar chciała jej to wynagrodzić. Windy powiedziała, że Steph jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką i nie chce tego zepsuć. Przeprosiła ją jeszcze w skansenie, świetnie spędziły razem czas, narobiły dużo zdjęć, a teraz muszą poplotkować w autobusie, tym bardziej, że nie robiły tego jak jechały na tą wycieczkę. Chłopak oparł się o szybę, po czym uśmiechnął się. Jeszcze wiele dni tej wycieczki zostało. Jeszcze wszystko może się zdarzyć. - Bardzo się na was zawiodłam! - mówiła nauczycielka. - Myślałam, że jesteście porządną młodzieżą. Pracownicy skansenu mówili, że więcej tam wycieczki z naszej szkoły nie wpuszczą! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś z was postanowił pomalować gęsi farbami! - Co złego to nie ja. - wyszeptała Nazz do Izabeli, gwałtownie gestykulując. Jak tylko zobaczyła, że ma ręce brudne od farby, szybko schowała je za plecy, tak aby nauczycielka tego nie zauważyła. Izabela zachichotała tylko. Wkrótce autobus się zatrzymał. Uczniowie zaczęli powoli z niego wychodzić i ruszać w stronę hotelu. - Czekajcie! - wykrzyknął Irving. - Ustawicie się do pamiątkowego zdjęcia. Zmęczeni, aczkolwiek uśmiechnięci uczniowie zaczęli ustawiać się przed autobusem. Baljeet zaskoczony zauważył, że Omar się z nimi ustawił. - Przezwyciężyłeś swój strach? - spytał. - Owszem. Od przygody z gęsią żaden aparat już mnie nie przestraszy. - odpowiedział mu kuzyn. Kiedy jednak Irving ustawił aparat na statywie, na twarzy Omara zaczęło malować się przerażenie. - Wiesz co? Chyba jednak nie przezwyciężyłem strachu. - powiedział i uciekł z krzykiem. - Jesteście pewni, że nasz wymiar jest już bezpieczny? - spytał po raz enty Omar. - Tak, jesteśmy. - powiedziała Danny. - Kiedy tam wrócicie będzie tak jakby się nic nie wydarzyło. - No to wygląda na to, że powinniśmy wracać. - powiedział drugi Fineasz. - Nie wiem co powiedzieć na pożegnanie, więc powiem tylko, że jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny. Dziękuję. - Nie ma problemu. - odparł Fineasz z pierwszego wymiaru. - Ja też dziękuję. - powiedział drugi Omar. - Chodźmy, Ginger na mnie czeka. - powiedział na pożegnanie, po czym przeszedł przez portal. Fineasz pomachał mieszkańcom pierwszego wymiaru, po czym poszedł za nim. Portal się zatrzasnął. - No Fretka. - powiedział Fineasz. - Jak to rozmontujemy to będziesz musiała znowu nas zawieść na wycieczkę. - Yhhh... Niech zgadnę: ja płacę za paliwo? - powiedziała. - Ratowanie świata wymaga poświeceń. - odparł jej brat. - Wypchaj się. - powiedziała Fretka i ruszyła do domu. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz makaronu. - Czy to makaron? - spytała Danny. - O! Tu jesteś Pepe! - wykrzyknął Fineasz, gdy obok niego pojawił się dziobak. Fineasz i Omar przeszli przez portal. - Faktycznie. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Mieli rację. Zupełnie tak jakby się nic nie stało. - mówił Fineasz. - Bo w sumie, tak na dobrą sprawę nic się nie stało. Cofnęliśmy czas. Zlikwidowaliśmy wszystkie anomalie. Omar krótko ogarnął wzrokiem, to co znajdowało się dookoła. Kiedy już upewnił się, że świat jest bezpieczny, wrzasnął: - Idę do ciebie, Ginger! - po czym pobiegł w określonym kierunku. - Taaak, - powiedział Fineasz. - Wszystko wróciło do normy. KONIEC